


What Ever it Takes

by FightLuvRespect



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Army, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Love, Military, Original Character Death(s), Siblings, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightLuvRespect/pseuds/FightLuvRespect
Summary: An insecure Alison DiLaurentis meets the sweet hot Army soldier Emily Fields on their plane ride home back to Rosewood. Both are immediately intrigued by each other and will do what ever it takes to break down each other's walls.





	1. Chapter 1

_Life. No one knows what tomorrow could bring. It's a complete mystery. It could all end in the blink of an eye, yet all began in one breath. You could be miserable one minute and be extremely happy the next. You never know who can just walk into your life and completely change everything. It could be the way their smile brightens up a room. The way they look at you like your the only person on the planet, or even the way they hold the door open for you. You try to protect yourself, close yourself off, but you just can't resist the person, it's just to hard. Once you let yourself just feel and completely let go, then you might just end up being the happiest damn person in the universe. ~Alison Fields_

**April 6, 1998**

Alison Dilaurentis got comfortable on her air plane seat. She placed her purse in between her legs, and buckled her seat belt. This was her first time going home to Rosewood in years. She hadn't been home since she left for college in Texas four years ago, not to say she was ecstatic. She would have stayed in Texas but she graduated from collage, and now had no here to go so now since she had to go home to live with her family which she could not stand what so ever. She noticed that the seat next to her was empty and hoped that no one would sit there, she really didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now. The blonde sat back in her seat and let her head fall back on the chair. She thought about what her parents would say to her when she got home, and how they would judge her, and then tell her all about how well her brother was doing. Alison had a younger brother Jason that in her parents eyes could do nothing wrong. He was always there favorite, and even though she was older, Jason always shined while Alison was stuck in his shadow. And when Alison told her parents she was gay, they sent her to Texas to "cleanse" herself so to speak. Being gay in this point in time was not acceptable.

Alison took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying not to let her thoughts consume her. She was about to fall asleep but then she heard uneven footsteps. Curious as to what they were, she opened her eyes only to see a young women in an Army uniform using crutches with a knee brace on her left leg. The women stopped next to the row Alison was in and turned to Alison locking their gazes.  Ali tried to hold her shock seeing how breathtaking the women was. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a tight military bun, she had tan skin, with chocolate brown eyes that you could just get lost in. She was fairly tall and she had a camo hat to match her uniform.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked in a soft voice motioning to the empty seat next to the blonde, waiting for her reply.

"Uhhm" Alison shook herself out of her daze and stopped staring at the tanned beauty in front of her."Um No!.....I mean no one is"

The women softly smiled with a curt nod of her head. She leaned all her weight on her uninjured leg as she tried to keep her balance while taking the camo back pack off. Once the brunette got it off successfully, she sat down in the chair next to Alison letting out a small sigh. She tucked her back pack between her legs on the floor just like the blonde had done earlier. The man across the row from them tapped her shoulder attempting to get her attention. She turned her head to look at him. "Did you just get back?" he asked eyeing her curiously "Yes" the women nodded

"How was it out there?" He asked. Who asked that type of question? Alison thought Is he serious right now? The brunette's face scrunched up in irritation before opening her mouth to speak "I don't talk about it" she answered just above a whisper, but in somewhat of a stern voice.

"I understand. I'm Steven Carter, United States Marine Corp" He stated, holding his hand out for the women to shake.

Her face softened and placed her hand in his firmly shaking. "Corporal Emily Fields U.S Army" she answered before disconnecting their hands and placing hers in her lap.

_Emily, that's a hot name_ Alison thought. The man gave her a firm nod before turning back to his book. Alison knew she didn't want to talk to anyone during the flight, but for some reason the brunette intrigued her.

"Why are you going to Rosewood?" Alison asked. Emily glanced at the blonde women with a confused look, causing Alison to cover her mouth in shock at her word vomit.

"Oh m-my gosh, sorry you don't have to answer that, it's none of my business" Alison said nervously Emily's face fell into a small smile at the actions of the blonde in front of her.

"No its fine" she insisted

"I'm going home to see my friend" she said softly locking eyes with the blonde women next to her, even though her answer wasn't the truth. The blondes features relaxed "Oh that's cool" she said not knowing what else to say.

"If I may ask, why are you going to Rosewood" she asked politely

"I'm going home to move back in with my family for a while, I also have to attend my brother's wedding" she answered.

Emily nodded in reply, they sat in silence for a bit as the plane took off before Emily spoke up.

"Did you grow up in Rosewood?" she asked softly as she fixed the collar of her jacket

"Yes, I did" the blonde confirmed " Did you?" she asked wanting to keep up the conversation with the mysterious brunette. Emily broke their eye contact, looking out the window

"Sometimes I was there, it depended on where I was placed" she said quietly, not explaining any further. Alison nodded, sensing that the brunette didn't want to talk about it. "When did you join the army?" Alison asked

"When I was seventeen" After she replied the two women sat in an awkward silence. Unlike Alison, Emily was never good at socializing, the only time she really talked was when she was spoken too. Once Alison wanted to talk she could go on for hours.

"Do you think we can talk for a little while" Alison asked casually, as Emily raised her eyebrow in confusion

"I'm not very good at talking" She breathed "And I also don't know your name"

"Well....I'm very good at talking. So how about I talk and you listen, and by the way my name is Alison DiLaurentis" Alison chirped, not knowing where this urge to talk to this women came from. "Its good to meet you Alison, I'm Emily Fields which you probably heard already" Alison nodded her head in reply, with a small smile on her face.

"So since we agreed to talk, I would like to tell you about my friend situation" Alison said, turning her body so she could face Emily.

"Oh so we're gossiping now eh?" Emily smirked.

Alison nodded excitedly seeing that Emily was willing to listen to her.

"Ok so my brother Jason is getting married to my high school friend Aria" She breathed glancing at Emily seeing that she was really listening.

"Aria had always told me that I would be her maid of honor but guess what she did?" Alison exclaimed throwing her hands up

"What did she do?" Emily chuckled

"That bitch went and choose her friend Spencer that she met in college, and forgot all about me" She said sadly Emily didn't know what to do so she just looked at the blonde women with sympathy "Hey, if she thinks that little of you then she doesn't deserve your time" Emily said, and Alison felt a weird fluttering sensation in her stomach at the way Emily spoke to her.

"Yeah your right" She sighed

"How old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 21" Emily said "How about you?"

"Oh me, I'm 22"

Emily and Alison talked, well mostly Alison talked and Emily listened, for the remainder of the flight. Alison enjoyed talking to someone who didn't judge her for once in her life. Her whole life was full of her family judging her and putting her down. But here she was spilling her life to a complete stranger on a plane on her way back to Rosewood. When the plane landed she was actually quite upset she had to leave her new friend. Emily stood from her seat careful not to hit her injured leg, slung her back pack over her shoulders the grabbed her crutches from the floor placing them under her arms to steady herself. She moved out of the way so Alison could get out. The blonde stood next to Emily and reached above the seat so she grab her carry on bag. She stood on her the tip of her toes in order to reach it. She tugged her bag, but there was a bag in front of hers so as she glanced up the bag fell from the shelf she clutched her head preparing to have a bag fall on her head but it never did. She took her hands away from her face, and saw Emily holding the bag up with one arm as the other arm was clutching the seat to keep her balance.

"Be careful" Emily said softly then handed Alison her bag.

"Thank you" Alison replied They both exited the plane, Alison walking next to Emily as she crutches, they came to a stop as soon as they reached the air port.

"I was really great meeting you Alison DiLaurentis" Emily smiled causing Alison to mirror hers

"And it was really good meeting you as well Emily Fields" Emily smiled one last time before turning around. Alison stood in her place as she watched the brunette walk away, she did want this to be the only time they meet.

"Emily!' she shouted causing the women to stop and turn and face her.

"Yeah?" she raised her eyebrow

"Can I have your.....number" she asked shyly

"Its just you seem like you would be a really good friend and I-I would like to continue this but if-if that not what you wan-" The blonde rambled

"Alison" she chuckled "Calm down" she smiled shaking her head

"Well I would give it to you, but I don't have one at the moment" Alison dropped her head, feeling disappointed, Emily sensed this so she reached out and touched Alison's shoulder

"When I see you again, I promise I will give it. So plan on it because I don't break my promises" Alison looked up into Emily's kind brown eyes

" How can you be so sure that we will see each other again?" Alison challenged, raising her eyebrow.

Emily grinned " I just know" was all she said before turning around and crutching out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison finally returns to her childhood home, instantly being greeted by her mother. Whilst not being able to get a certain brunette out of her head.

_Disappointment, It's amazing how quickly your mood can change, how deep your heart can sink and how much one person can affect you. Never expect things to happen it's better to feel surprised than to feel disappointed. Life wont always be fair remember that. ~Alison Fields_

**April 6, 1998**

After watching Emily crutch away, Alison let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Because now she had to go see her parents, and was not looking forward to their judgement. **  
**

The blonde caught a cab after stepping out of the air port and gave the driver directions to her parents house. During her cab ride to her child hood home, Alison couldn't stop thinking about her family was going to say to her, because of her early trip back home. Time seemed to go by really fast, because the next time she looked up they were parked in front of her parents house. **  
**

Before stepping out of the cap Alison took a deep breath, paid the driver then opened the door exiting the car. Alison grabbed her bags from the back and shuffled her way towards her large child hood home. She reached a hand and knocked on the door just twice. After waiting for about thirty seconds she heard foot steps on the other side of the door followed by her mother swinging the door open with a condescending smile plastered on her face. 

"Hello mother" Alison said with confidence 

"Its nice to see you Alison dear" She exclaimed as she pulled the younger blonde in for a hug. Alison awkwardly patted her mothers back not wanting to be in the embrace at all.

Jessica DiLaurentis pulls back from the embrace, locking eyes with her daughter "Alison honey did you gain weight? It sure looks like it" she asked 

Alison wanted to say something but nothing came out her mother opened her mouth to say something else but a voice was heard from behind her.

"Hey what's up sis" Jason cheerfully said as he made his way towards the two women. Jessica moved out of the way to let her daughter in. Alison looked up to see her younger brother. His dirty blonde hair was styled back, he had on a dark blue polo shirt that was tucked into his khaki pants.

"Hi Jason" Alison said in a small voice feeling extremely intimidated by her family. Her brother gave her a curt smile then left the room. Alison heard a grunt that caused her to pear over her mothers shoulder only to see her father completely ignoring her presence as he walked to his office with a glass of scotch in his hand. 

Alison rolled her eyes then attempted to walk pass her mother so she could just go up to her old bedroom and sleep but the older DiLaurentis grabbed her arm causing her to stop her movements. 

"How long will you be staying dear?" 

Its not like the blonde wanted to stay there but she had no where else to go, she had no money, and had just finished collage so she could no longer stay in her dorm room, Not that she wanted to. Ali turn around coming face to face with her mother "Just until I can get a job and buy my own place" she mumbled 

"You should really just come and work for the business with your brother sweetheart, hes doing such a good job" Her mother gushed as she talked about her not so subtle favorite child

"I have already told you, that I don't want to work for dad's stupid company " Alison said her voice raising in irritation 

Jessica glared at her only daughter. "Don't speak to me that way young lady" She spat waving her finger at Alison "I just don't understand how writing stories is going to make a living Alison"

"I have told you many times that I love what I do and there's nothing you can do to change my mind" Alison replied sternly, before turning on her heals and running to her room, not wanting to talk to her mother any longer.

Once in her room the blonde slammed the door and pressed her back against it as she slid all the way down to the floor. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she let her silent tears fall. The blonde didn't even know why she was crying in the first place. Its not like she expected anything else from her family, because in their eye, Alison will never be good enough...

***

_The Humvee drove onwards through the sandy desert full of soldiers_

_"Fields! How is it that your here, your to pretty for war" Avery Miller yelled from his seat opposite from Emily._

_"Oh shut up Miller you look like you could be apart of the high school musical cast" Arizona Robbins spat  back before Emily could reply, causing everyone to laugh._

_"Jesus Robbins, can you ever just stay out of it" Avery sarcastically replied_

_"Come on guys its Robbins she cant ever keep her mouth shut" Hunter Chapman laughed from his spot next to Avery. Emily just sat next to Arizona laughing with her friends. Emily opened her mouth to speak which she rarely did, causing everyone's attention to be on her._

_"You know gu-" Her sentence was cut short after hearing a roaring booming sound, and next think she knew everything went black._

_E_ mily jumped up in bed as she woke up from another horrifying flashback from her time overseas. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would hammer its way through her chest. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead, and threw the covers off her body. Emily reached down to pick her crutches off the ground and carefully liffed her body from her bed so she wouldnt hurt her fractured knee _  
_

She crutched out of her room and into the kitchen of the apartment that she and her older brother share when they are not at training or deployed. Her brother Ashton was still over in Afganistan because he wasnt with her when her squad got blown up.

The brunette walked over to the counter to find multiple letters scattered across the top. They were all from her friends back at the base in texas. She dug through all the letters in hope that one might be from her brother, but there isn't. So she decides to cut open the top one which is from her best friend Arizona Robbins, a bubbly, blue eyed, blonde with deep dimples. The girl was always happy for some reason.

_Dear baby fields,_

Emily laughed at the old nick name Arizona used

_I really hope your ok Em, I miss you here. It gets real boring laying in this hospital room without someone to talk too. I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy, I seriously started talking to myself. I'm still stuck at the Veteran's Hospital in Texas, but by the time you get this I will probably be on a plane out of here enjoying the time before we get called back in. Avery is doing good, I heard some of the nurses saying that they already discharged him as well as Hunter. You saved them Em, you saved all of us, and I'm extremely greatful to have a best friend like you in my life. I have been asking around about Ashton, but they wont tell me anything. I know your freaking out Emily but you just need to take a breath, we both know that Ashton will kill anyone in his way to get back to you, so just keep holding on to hope. Alright I gotta go now my nurse that I thought was really hot, is actually irritating as hell, she keeps screaming at me with her annoying ass voice to rest, so im going to listen to her so she'll shut up. Count on getting a surprise vist from me Em, and your ass better have a hot girl by your side or I will be very disappointed in you._

_Sincerely, Arizona_

Emily chuckled after reading her friends letter before she folded it up and placed it back down on the counter. Emily glanced over at the clock seeing that it read 1 am the brunette smothly crutched her way back into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and pulled the pictured of her brother out of her back pocket and clutched it to her chest as she layed down and pulled the covers over her body. 

Emily hadnt heard from her brother since before the explosion which was over a month ago, and it was driving her crazy. He's the only family she has left besides, Arizona. But Arizona is her best friend. Emily closed her and tried to fall asleep knowing that she had to go to the doctors tomorow moring in order to get her stitches out of her leg. No matter how hard she tries she cant stop the flashbacks from flashing in her mind. The brunette was in for a restless night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about the U.S army, I'm just going by what my father has told me. So if any information is wrong, I'm sorry. Thank you for reading  
> ~Sky


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**April 7, 1998**

 

Alison woke up with sore red eyes and a a headache from crying all night. She threw the blankets off her body and grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and got dressed so she could go the brew.

Alison quietly opened her bedroom door so she wouldn't have to face her mother. Once the coast was clear she ran out of her room and down the stairs to the front door.

The blonde ran out of the house and walked down the street to the Brew where she spent most of her high school days studying. Once she opened the door to the brew she was instantly slapped in the face with the strong smell of coffee.

The blonde walked over to the barista and ordered.

"Hi can I please have a hot coffee, three sugars, half the cup with milk?" she told the barista.

The Barista handed her the coffee and Alison paid the barista, then turned around a bit to fast and bumping into a strong body causing her to spill her hot chocolate.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Alison said really fast before dropping to the ground and trying to wipe up the spilled beverage with her sleeve. As Alison attempted to clean it up her eyes blurred with tears for some reason.

"I'm s-so-sorry, I'm such a m-mess" the blonde stuttered still not looking at the person who she knocked into.

"Hey, its ok" The person bent down next to her and lightly grabbed her arm stopping her seeing that the blonde was getting worked up "Its ok."

Alison sniffed and wiped her tears with her clean sleeve before picking up her head and looking at the person she bumped into. She was met with warm brown eyes that she could never forget. Except she wasn't using her crutches, she just had a knee brace on.

Emily was surprised to see it was Alison, but hid it well.

"Here hold on, let me get some paper towels" The brunette said softly before standing up, wincing because the slight pain that lingered in her torso. After getting the paper towels she crouched next to Alison again and began cleaning up the mess. Alison just sat on the ground her head down attempting to conceal her tears.

Once Emily was done with the mess, she stood up and offered her hand to Alison who was still on the ground. Alison placed her hand in Emily's and felt a spark as their hands touched. Emilys hand was so soft and her touch was comforting.

Emily pulled her up to her feet but Alison still would reach her eyes.

"Im really sorry about your jacket, I can give you money to replace it" Alison spoke fast as she dug through her purse trying to find money

She was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"That wont be necessary Alison" The brunette replied softly "I needed a new jacket anyway" She brushed it off

Alisons heart fluttered at the softness of the womens voice. No Alison, stop you cont feel this way she scolded herself.

Alison still hadn't said anything to her so Emily cleared her throat before speaking

"May I buy you another drink?" Emily asked

Alison finally looked up with Emily looking her own eyes with choclate brown ones

"No its ok yo-" The blonde waved off but emily interupted her

"Please?" She playfully asked again flashing her smile causing her dimples to show.

Alison playfully rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile on her face this women was so adorable "Fine" The blonde caved. There was something about Emilys eyes that you just couldn't say no too.

Emily asked Alison what she wanted, and then walked over to the barista to order it for her. After receiving the hot coffee, Emily handed it to the blonde with a smile.

"Thank you" Alison said softly trying to hide her blush at the way Emily was looking at her.

After a moment of silence Emily cleared her throat. " Are you going to be alright?" She says referring to Alison's minor break down earlier.

Alison nodded averting her eyes "I will be" she whispered so softly Emily almost didn't hear her.

Emily rocked on her feet nervously, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "Here's my number, just like I promised" 

"You remembered" Alison smiled

Emily smiled back before stuffing her hands in her pockets "I told you, I never break my promises"

"How did you get your phone working so fast" Alison asked when she realized it was only ten in the morning, and the blonde had only met Emily yesterday.

"I'm a soldier. My day starts early. Besides all I had to do was go to the store this morning and turn my phone back on" Emily explained

"Oh" was Alison's reply

"Well it was a pleasure seeing you again Alison" Emily said and turned to make an exit but Alison stopped her. "Wait!"

Emily looked back at the blonde in amusement.

"Can I walk out with you?" Alison asked softly. Emily nodded in reply before taking the lead and opening the door for the blonde

"After you" she offered, motioning for Alison to go.

Alison stomach fluttered, no one had ever been this nice to her before.

Once outside Alison looked over at Emily before she left " When can I see you again?"

Emily offered her a smile " You have my number Alison, call me anytime"

Alison's face light up with a huge smile "Really!" She said with excitement

Emily shook her head with at the cute blonde infront of her "Goodbye Alison" The brunette glanced over her shoulder on last time before walking away.

As soon as Emily walked away from Alison she dug her flip phone out of her pockets . She dialed the number and the other line picked up after two rings.

"Have you found him yet" Emily asked not bothering to greet the other person

"Corporal Fiel-"

"Just answer the damn question Chapman!" the brunette raised her voice growing more irritated by the minute. The man on the end of the line cleared his throat and gave a monotonous answer. "We have yet to have found Corporal Ashton Fields" Emily stopped walking and let out an aggravated grunt.

"How the hell haven't you found him!" She yelled not caring that she was drawing attention to her self "Its almost been a month" she growled

"We don't even know if he's alive Emily" the man let out a defeated sigh "We haven't found anyone from the unit he was in either" Emily clenched her fist and bit her lip so hard, she was sure she broke skin, and wiled herself not to cry. She wouldn't cry.

"Don't say that Hunter" Emily said after the moment of silence.

"Em-" he tried again but Emily cut him off

"HE IS NOT DEAD HUNTER!" she seethed "H-he isn't, I can feel it he's not dead" Emily ran a hand through her hair "He cant be" she whispered more so to herself.

"Ok, ok just calm down Emily" Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath "We are trying everything we can, and when we find his unit, you will be the first to know ok?" Hunter reasoned with the angry brunette.

"Alright" she gave in "Ok" After calming herself down, she unclenched her fists and opened her eyes to see everyone around her looking at her.

"Bye Hunter" She concluded and hung up the phone, hearing gasps erupt around her. She glanced around her and saw a bunch of confused and slightly concerned civilians staring at her. She nodded uncomfortably and kept her head held high as she walked through the crowd of people trying not to let the panic set in from being in a crowd of people.

 

***

" _We're not going to be in the same unit for our next mission" Emily franticly said glancing over to her twin brother. She couldn't be away from him, they haven't been away from each for more then 7 hours at the longest._

_"Em it'll be ok" Ashton reassured his sister even though he was slightly freaking out about being away from his sister for that long, but he had to stay strong for Emily. "We both knew there was a possibility of this happening Em"_

_"But what if something happens?" She asked not looking at him while anxiously playing with her fathers cross that always hung from her neck._

_They were both sitting on their bunks facing each other, everyone was out and they were the only two in the tent._

_Ashton leaned forward and grabbed his sisters hand "Em look at me" He commanded softly. Emily did as she was told and looked into her brothers warm brown eyes. Those eyes were incredibly hard to disappoint. "You cant think like that" He says while shaking his head "And besides, you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me" He joked as a grin spread to his face._

_Emily couldn't bite back the smile as well, her brother always knew how to make her feel better._

_"Now get your ass up Fields!" He exclaims as he jumps up from his seating position "Chapman, Miller, and Robbins think they can beat us in soccer, but what they don't know is that no one can beat a Fields!" He says cockily the grin not leaving his face "We have a game to win baby sis"_

_Emily bounced up off her bunk and followed her brother "Why do you keep calling me that?" Emily whined_

_"Because I am older then you by 2 minutes, so there fore you are my baby sister" Ashton says and throws his arm over Emily's shoulder. Emily just rolls her eyes not bothering to shake the smile off her face._

_***_

They have to find him Emily thought to herself as she opened the door to her apartment she shares with Ashton "They have too"


	4. Chapter 4

Alison walked down the street making her way towards The Brew, where she knew the one person that has constantly been on her mind would be .Ever since the blonde met Emily she had started writing in her diary again. Every morning for the past couple weeks, Alison would go to the brew, and see Emily perched on the window seat sipping her hot chocolate with a book in hand. The book she held looked old, more so like an old journal. She no longer had the brace on her knee as well. So every morning before she starts her day, Alison would go to the Brew, order her coffee, then sit next to Emily.She didnt talk very much, but that was ok with Alison, sometimes it was good not to talk.

Alison entered The Brew and glanced over to the spot where Emily always sat. When the blonde saw the brunette cozily sat on the window seat her face full of concentration, as she flips through the pages of the journal. There was something about Emily that just drew her towards the women. Emily was extremely polite and respectful, and was quiet, she only really talked when she was spoken to. 

Alison ordered her usual coffee and shuffled over towards Emily as she had done for the past for the past couple weeks. She sat on the space in front of Emily and looked at her waiting for Emily the glance up from her book.

Emily felt the seat dip so she looked up from her book and saw beautiful ocean blue eyes staring back at her. A smile crawled on to her face as she saw Alison. She placed the string in her book so she wouldn't lose her place then placed it in her lap. 

"Hi Emily" Alison sheepishly said when she caught the brunettes strong gaze. Emily greeted her back then sipped her hot chocolate. 

"Don't you think its a little warm for a hot chocolate?' Alison wondered, meaning to ask her that question. 

"I don't like coffee, so I drink this instead" she explained softly 

"Oh" Alison gave the brunette an understanding nod "What book are you reading?" She asked her seeing there was no title on the front.

Emily picked up the book and ran her hand on the front of it, before taking a breath "It's my Dad's journal, he wrote it a long....time ago" she drawled out 

"That's so cool" Alison peaked out with interest 

"Yeah?" Emily raised her eyebrow in waiting for a further explanation 

"Yes, I love old writing like that, I want to publish my own book someday" The blonde said with conviction 

"Really?" Emily asked, wanting the blonde to continue. Alison got the hint so she excitedly started talking.

"Yeah!" The blonde pulled her feet up onto the seat getting comfortable. "I have always wanted to publish a book. I actually have written one, but I haven't had the guts to do anything about it yet" She smiled sadly 

Upon seeing Alison's face drop Emily spoke up "Well, why don't you just try, and if it turns out bad, then you either go to someone else or try harder until they like it" 

Alison sad smile turned into a happy one, because for once someone was listening to her and talking to her like a normal person, and it felt good.

"Yeah I guess your right" She relented causing Emily to smile

They both sat in a comfortable silence just sipping their drinking the drinks and watching the Rosewood traffic. Once Alison was done with her coffee she got up to throw it away but a hand on her wrist stopped her. The contact shot sparks through her arm. Alison looked back at Emily, with a questioning look on her face. 

Emily lightly pulled the empty cup out of her hand and stood up "I got it" is all she said as she picked up her own coffee cup and made her way over to the trash. After throwing them away she wiped her hands on her jeans and walked back over to Alison. Alison sat in shock no one had ever been this nice to her before.

"Thank you" she whispered 

"No problem" Emily smiled making her dimples pop. she then turned to walk towards the door and held it open motioning for Alison to walk through. Alison smiled and walked out the door with Emily behind her.

Alison didn't want Emily to go. She really wanted to know more about the mysterious brunette. 

"What are you doing today?" Alison asked locking her eyes with chocolate brown ones. 

"Um...nothing I don't really know anybody around here anymore" She said slowly looking away from Alison 

Alison wanted to know more about that statement but chose not not ouch further.   
"Would you like to hang out with me today?" Alison asked nervously deathly afraid of rejection. 

"I would love to" Emily replys

***

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Emily asked as she and Alison walked side by side down the street. Her hands buried deep in her jacket pockets.

"Well...I need to go buy a dress for my friends wedding I told you about and I have no one to go with" She replied innocently 

Emily glanced over at Alison with and eyebrow raised "You want me to go shopping with you?" 

The blonde noticed the look on Emilys face so she stuck out her lip "Please, I have no one else to go with" She pleaded 

Upon seeing the blondes plead Emily rolled her eyes teasingly and relented even though she hated shopping. 

As soon as Emily said yes the blonde squealed excited that she agreed to go with her, and dragged Emily to her favorite store. 

Alison pulled Emily into the store and they looked at a bunch of different dresses. Every time Alison found one she liked Emily would offer to hold it for her so she could try it on once she was ready. 

After picking out 4 different dresses Alison walked over to the dressing rooms and took the clothing form Emilys arms. Emily had been waiting out side the room waiting on Alison since she had been in there for a while and hadnt said anything.

"Hey are you alright in there?" She asked. She heard and grunt then Alisons vice soon followed 

"Uh yeah, the dresses....they just dont look right" she replied just above a whisper. 

"Are you sure? put one on and let me see" Emily said softly sensing the blondes doubt 

"No its ok i'll just pick out different ones" She brushed it off quickly 

"Come on Ali" Alison felt her stomach flip at the use off the nickname "You dragged me all around the store all day, at least let me see you in one of the dresses"She pleaded

Alison slumped against the wall still wearing one of the dresses debating wheather or not she should show Emily.

"They dont look good on me" She said quiet vulnerable voice. 

"Alison. I'm sure you look beautiful in all of them. Now stop doubting yourself and get out here and show me the dress!" The brunnette exclaimed in a playful yet honest voice. 

Alison thought her heart would break through her chest it was beating so hard. She hadnt ever been called beautiful in her whole life, and Emily wasnt even looking at her. No Alison, this is bad. This is a disaster waiting to happen.

"Ok" she relented and walked out of the small room, wearing a dark blue dress that stopped at mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. 

Emily raked her eyes all over the blonde womens body then quickly back up to her face. 

Emily hadnt said anything so Alison crossed her arms over chest "I knew i shouldnt have showed you" she mumbed and turned around to change out of it but then she felt a hand on her shoulder that sent sparks all through her body and a voice followed

"No wait!" Emily said and turned the blonde women around "You look gorgeous in this" She said looking at Alison with the kindest eyes she had ever seen. "But, I think you should try on the other ones just in case" She said with a playful glint in her eyes

Alison blushed and bit her lip turning around to try on the other dresses

Over the next hour Alison tried on a bunch of dresses and showed Emily and ulltimatly went with the first dress she put on. 

Emily insisted that she walk Alison back to her house so Alison relented because there was no way she could say no to Emily flashed her puppy eyes and charming smile.

Emily held the blondes dress for her as they walked back in a comfortable silence until Emily broke it. Alison noticed that Emily started talking a little bit more each time they see each other.

"You know, I hate clothes shopping, but I actually had a great time today" She said glancing over to Alison who was shivering and a slightly pink nose. "Are you cold?" The brunette asked in a caring tone.

"A little" She said her teeth chattering a bit, even hough it was April it still got chilly out some days

Emily slipped off her jacket quickly and handed it over to Alison. 

"No, then you'll be cold" She said 

"Alison I will be fine. Besides you look like your frozen right now" she laughed still holding the jacket out for the blonde

Alison knew the brunette was right she let out a long sigh "Ok if you insist" The blonde said causing Emily to chuckle. She then took the jacket out of her hand and wrapped it arounf her body, feeling a warmth spread and the smell of Emily, which smelt amazing.

Once they were in front of Alisons house, the blonde felt a sinking feeling in her stomach not wanting Emily to go but she really didnt want to have to listen to her mother.

Emily handed Alison her dress and Alison hugged her goodbye caching Emily by surprise. Sensing Emily tensness she pulled back.

"I'm sorry" she blonde dropped her head sheepishly 

"No its ok I just wasnt expecting it, Im not very used to hugs and stuff" Emily said quietly 

"Anyway, I had a good time today" The brunette said making Alison left her head

"Me too" Ali replied not bothering to hide her smile "I'll see you tomorow right?" 

"Of course" Emily confirmed before forcing her self to lean forward and kissing Alisons cheek quickly pulling away to see Alisons bright red face, causing a smile to crawl its way onto her face. 

"Bye Alison" She said before walking away leaving a very happy Alison behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

May 3, 1998

"I don't want to go to this wedding at all" Alison pouted into the phone.

"I know you don't" Emily felt bad, her and Alison have gotten closer these pass weeks. "Just keep your head up and try not to let anyone bother you ok?" 

"I'll try" the blonde stayed weakly. 

"Alright well, I have to go but call me if you need anything ok?" 

Alison's heart fluttered at the sincerity in Emily's voice. "Ok"

Emily muttered a goodbye and hung up the phone. Alison sighed and placed her phone on her desk. She dreaded having to go to Spencer's wedding. She thought Spencer had thought of them as best friends until she found out about the maid of honor thing. She was really only friends with Spencer because their moms are friends. So that means her mother and brother were going to be at the wedding as well.

She closed her eyes and took a deep preparing herself for her mother to call her down so that her mothers glam squad could dress her up. Because her mother, of course, didn't like the dress she picked out. 

The blonde really wished that Emily could be here to calm her down or make her feel better, for some reason being with Emily always did.

Just a she suspected almost a minute later her mothers voice screamed from down stairs demanding she come and get ready. 

Alison stood up from her desk and forced herself to do what her mother asked.

***

Alison stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She had on a floor length gold dress that hugged body so uncomfortably tight. Her mother had them tighten her corset to the point where she could barley breath. The make up on her face made her look fake and all she wanted to do was scrub it off. This wasn't her. If Alison had it her way she would of wore the simple dress she had picked out with Emily and called it a day. But she had to look perfect. Her mother strived for perfection. 

Alison walked out of the room she was in only to be greeted by her mother. 

"See Alison, that dress is much better then the one you picked out" Jessica said raking her eyes over Alison's figure. 

Alison nodded, not bothering to say anything. Soon her mother got bored and turned her attention to Jason as walked up next to her. 

An hour later they were making their way into the church where Aria and Jason would be getting married. Alison glanced around the church to find everyone dressed up in the most elegant dress where imaginable. Alison could only imagine how much all their out fits coasts hers included. 

The Montgomery and DiLaurentis family's were filthy rich. While Her father owned a very expansive jewelry company, Mr and Mrs. Montgomery were very well know lawyers. 

Alison never wanted to get stuck working for her fathers Hotels, she just wouldn't be happy. Jason on the other hand loves it, when their father retires the company would get passed down to him. 

The wedding was boring, to Alison at least. It just reminded her how lonely she actually was. Then she began to think about Emily, and her extremely warm brown eyes you could get lost in, or how her smile made Alison's stomach erupt into butterflies. The blondes heart sped up just thinking about the brunette women so she willed it to calm down and focus on the two people getting married. 

After what felt like hours, the ceremony was finally over and now it was time for the worst part. Having to go to the after party and sit with her family for hours and listen to constant criticism. Even though it's been years she couldn't get used to it. No matter what they said about her it still hurt her to the core. Alison was positive she had a long night of crying ahead of her.

"Alison when are you going to come work for the family business with me?" Jason asked as he slid into the seat next to his older sister. 

Alison resisted the urge to roll her eyes "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to work for Dads company, ever" Alison stressed

"I think your being really stupid Alison"

Alison sighed dramatically "Yeah well, good thing I don't give a shit what you think"

Jason scoffed before standing up and walking away. Jason was the only person Alison felt she had power over, seeing as he is indeed her younger brother. But that power is really just in her head. 

The blonde also stood from her seat and walked towards the bar, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

"Alison I want you to meet someone" Alison turned around and was face to face with her mother. She inwardly cringed. 

Before the blonde could ask Jessica had waved over a tall man. His dark hair was gelled back, his grey eyes looked her up and down making Alison extremely uncomfortable. 

"This is Mathew, he is a friend of Jason's " The man just smirked at her. 

"I want you to get to know him, he's a great guy" Jessica perked up, Alison shook her head and murmured something under her breath, seeing what her mother was trying to do.

"You have got to be kidding me" Alison sneered 

Jessica glared at her daughter before playing dumb "What's the matter Alison?"

"I already told you to stop trying to set me up with men!" Her mother does this at every event they go to. 

"Alison you need to settle down with a man at some point" she stated firmly

"I don't want to mom, you already know what I want" Alison snapped back, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

The man's and Jessica's eyes bulged out of their heads. 

"Lower your voice Alison!" Her mother sneered getting in Alison's face. 

"No! Why can't you just accept me for who I am for once in my life" Alison cried making everyone's attention turn to her. 

"Alison, you are embarrassing me! Keep your damn voice down" 

"Not until you tell me why you hate me so much" the blondes voice cracked. 

Jessica just stared at her daughter "Being attracted to females isn't right Alison, it's not normal. You are not normal"

Silence took over the room. As everyone tried to absorb what had just said. 

The mother and daughter continued staring at each other. Silent tears streamed down Alison's face, no one knew when this was going to end. 

"Leave Alison" is all Jessica said

Alison ran out of there, once she was out of everyone's view she began to break down. Sobs racked her entire body, tears spilled from her blue eyes endlessly. She didn't want to stay at her mothers house but she had no where else to go. 

The blonde called for a taxi and got inside giving the driver directions to her house. The tears had yet to stop, her mother had just completely embarrassed her in front of her whole family. 

Once she was was home, if she could even call it that. The blonde rushed up to her room and ripped off her dress not caring that she tore it as she roughly took it off. She couldn't get the corset off no matter how she tried so she went to the bathroom and scrubbed of her make-up so hard she was almost crying from the pain, but didn't dare to stop until all of it was gone

After it was all off she tried so hard to get the corset off but nothing worked, her sad tears were now mixed with frustrated ones. She let out a scream of anger and fell to the ground in sheer exhaustion. Sobbing as hard as she could, not able to stop herself. All her bottled up emotions were exploding out of her. She was having a full blown tantrum. Soon she could barely breath, because her sobs were so heavy. 

Not knowing what to do, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number she found her self dialing a lot these past weeks. After three rings a soft voice picked up. 

"Hey how's it going?" 

With all the strength she had left she willed herself to speak. 

"P-please help me"


	6. Chapter 6

May 3, 1998

"P-please help me" the voice stuttered out on the other line. Then a bunch of sobs and gasps followed.

Emily's whole body filled with concern for her blonde friend "Hey, Hey Ali calm down" Emily cooed 

When Alison didn't calm, Emily slipped on her shoes, threw on her jacket and walked out of her apartment making her way to Alison's house. 

"Are you at your house?" Emily asked gently

"Yes" came a barley there whisper 

"Ok I'm going to come and get you ok?" 

"Ok" Alison replied still sitting on the floor of her room. 

Emily hung up the phone, and all but ran in the direction of Alison's house. In this moment Emily didn't care about anything else but getting to Alison. 

When she finally made it to Alison's huge house, the door was opened so Emily ran right in. The brunette followed the sound of sobs up the stairs. She heard the sounds from the door at then end of the hallway so she walked into the room to see the most broken sight she had ever seen. Alison was on the floor, her eyes were puffy. Her face was red and splotchy,and had a tight looking corset tied around her. To Emily she had never looked more beautiful.

"Hey" Emily cooed slowly steeping closed to Alison. She crouched down beside the broken girl began untying the corset. After about 3 minutes she had finally got it off and Alison let out a breath of relief. Her chest was still heaving and she faced away from Emily. 

So Emily stood up, walked in front of the blonde and crouched down at eye level. 

Alison covered her face with her hands "Don't look at me" she cried 

"Come on Ali, just move your hands" she said gently in attempt for the girl to listen to her. 

"No I look disgusting" 

Emily shook her head even though Alison couldn't see. "Ali" she sighed "You always look beautiful" 

Alison's heart sped up at the sincerity in the brunettes voice, so she slowly let her hands fall from her face. Emily was staring at her with the kindest eyes she had ever seen. 

Emily reached her hand out and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind the women's ear and let her hand caress her cheek "See, gorgeous" she whispered

Alison locked eyes with Emily and saw nothing but honesty in them. When she looked into the brunette's eyes she felt safe, and its weird because she's only known the women for a couple weeks.

"Come on" Emily said as she stood up and holding a hand out for the blonde. Alison looked up at her confused. 

"What?" she sniffed

"Your coming with me" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Em I-" Ali tried even though she wanted nothing more then to go with Emily. 

"Alison you cant say here if they're going to continue to hurt you like this" Emily gestured to the blondes broken body language.

Alison buried her face back into her hands and started crying again "I know" 

Alison got up off the floor but fell because her legs were weak. So she asked Emily to gather some of her belongings into a bag. Stuff that she needed, for example her cell phone, inhaler (just incase) and a change of clothes for the following day. Emily put it all in a bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

After she changed out of her clothes Emily turned around. The brunette then held her hand out for the blonde to take and she happily took it. Her grip on Emily's arm was loose seeing that she was exhausted from crying earlier. 

Once out of the door Emily informed her that the were going to have to walk. Alison sleepily nodded her head, seeing the girls tiredness caused Emily to frown. Then a idea came to her.

"I can carry you?" Emily blurted out "You look really tired" 

"No Em, I'm to heav-" her sentence was cut off as Emily scoped her up effortlessly

Alison grunted once she was in Emily's arms. 

"No your not" Emily smirked playfully at the blonde

Alison blushed too tired to respond but ended up drifting off to sleep.

***

Alison's eyes fluttered opened. Her nose was graced with an unfamiliar scent. She sat up in the bed and started remembering last nights events. Emily had come to her house after her argument with her mother. Alison must have fallen asleep seeing as that she doesn't remember anything after the brunette picked her up. 

She looked around the bedroom she as in. It was very bare. Minus the picture on the night stand. In the picture was a Emily, and a man that looked exactly like her, in their army uniforms. She slowly got out of bed and opened the door. She heard the tv and saw the back of Emily's head as she sat on the couch. 

Emily must of heard her because he brunette turned her head and a soft smile graced her face. 

"Good morning sleepy head" Emily chuckled upon seeing Alison

"Hey" Alison whispered while hugging herself

"How did you sleep?" 

"Good" she muttered as she sat down on the couch next to Emily keeping a space between them. The two sat in a comfortable silence just watching tv until Emily spoke up.

"Do you want to go to your parents house and pick up your clothes?" she asked nonchalantly flipping through channels 

Alison was surprised, she didnt think that Emily was serious last night "Em really, you dont have to" She swallowed "I can just go back to my parents house until I can get enough money for my own place" Alison tried even though she would not want anything more than to stay here with Emily. 

"You can stay here Ali." The brunette stressed "I dont like the thought of you going back there" 

Alison tried several times to say that Emily didnt have to but eventually gave in when Emily flashed her puppy dog eyes, that she could never say no too.

"Fine" Alison groaned rolling her eyes

Emily face broke into her charming smile. Alison leaned forward and hugged Emily tight once again catching her by surprise. Except this time Emily relaxed into the hug gripping the blonde tightly.

May 5, 1998

After Alison agreed to stay with Emily the other day, her and Emily went to the blondes parents house and gathered her belongings. Thankfully no one was home so they were in and out. Before leaving Alison left a note for her mom to read, Not that she would care though.

The two days she's spent with Emily have been great. The blonde didnt realize until now how much she didnt know Emily. The Brunette was a mystery to Alison. She didnt really talk about her family at all. Alison was sill meaning to ask her about the photo on her nightstand she saw the other night but keeps forgetting. 

Right now Alison was lounging on the couch watching "Flash Dance" one of her favorite movies since she was a kid. That was until Emily flung open the door followed by her calling Alison's name.

Alison turned her head towards Emily. She must have just got out of work because she was in her Army uniform. Since she was out of active duty on medical leave, the brunette had started a job at the nearest army recruiting station.

"You know how you have been looking around for a job?" Emily said fast while shuffling towards Alison sitting next to her on the couch. 

"Yeah....and?" Alison raised her eyebrow waiting for Emily's answer

"Well, there is a job opening at the brew and I got you an application" she dug through her bag pulling out a paper and handing it to the blonde "You dont have to I just thought of you when I saw it" she shyly smiled.

Alison's heart warmed at the brunette's admission and smiled at her taking the paper from her hand "Em thank you so much, I will definitely consider this" Alison glanced down at her hands then back at Emily "Your amazing Em" 

Alison could of sworn she saw the brunette blush but it was gone in the blink of an eye. They gazed into each others eyes until Emily cleared her throat tearing her eyes away from the blonde's.

"I um cleared out the guest room so you can move your stuff into there now" she said softly stuttering a bit. 

Alison nodded muttering a 'thank you' to Emily. After hearing Alison's reply she got up off the couch and went into her room closing the door behind her. 

Alison also got up going to the room Emily told her to put her things in thinking Emily's behavior was a bit weird but not thinking anything of it seeing that it's Emily and it was a bit expected. Emily's behavior was unpredictable. She still doesn't know much about Emily, but really wants to get to know the brunette more.

She walked into the empty room shutting the door just like Emily had. The walls were bare, the floor was dark hard wood. There was a full bed up against the far wall and a desk in front of the window to the right of the room. She saw that Emily had already brought her stuff in and placed it on the bed for the blonde. To which Alison was thankful for. 

Alison began placing her clothes in the dresser. Grabbing her make-up and stationery, and organizing them on the desk. She had taken her comforter from her parents house, since it was her favorite, and set it up on her new bed in Emily's apartment. Well her and Emily's apartment now. 

She sat down on her desk, took her Diary out of the draw she had put it in, clicked her pen and began to write...


	7. Chapter 7

"I am going to fucking die" Emily wiped the sweat from her forehead glancing over at her brother hearing him snicker.

"Oh stop being a girl Em" He grinned wickedly causing Emily to roll her eyes. 

"Ashton stop acting all tuff and shit we both know that your hiding the fact that you want to pass out right now" 

Both Ashton and Emily were laid out on the ground drinking out of their water tins. 

"Of corse I feel like shit right now we just ran 10 miles" 

"Yeah and we will probably ran like 15 more in 20 minutes" Emily scoffed sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Damn baby Fields all you do is complain" A perky voice was heard from behind them. 

The twins both turned to look behind them and saw a short blonde grinning as she walked closer to them. 

"What's up Robbins!" Ashton yelled causing the women to laugh, Emily just smiled and nodded at her. 

"Did you really get out of running that shit!" Ashton asked her. 

The blonde plopped down with a huff in the middle of the twins. 

"Yup" She popped her "p" with a smug smile on her face. 

"And how exactly did you do that?" Emily asked with interest 

"Can you guys keep a secret?" She asked quietly 

"Yes" both Emily and Ashton answered at the same time. 

"I slept with Drill Sergeant Torres" she giggled 

Emily and Ashton's mouth fell open "No you fucking didn't" Ashton asked with disbelief

Arizona nodded vigorously "Oh yes I did" she said in a song-like voice. 

Emily erupted into a fit of giggles while Ashton sat still shock still evident on his face. 

"Your a fucking legend!" Ashton exclaimed high giving Arizona, who had a proud smile on her face. 

They all laughed until Torres came over and yelled at them "What the hell are you 3 sitting around for!" 

Emily and Ashton's smiles slipped off their face until Arizona opened her mouth. 

"We're sorry Drill Sergeant, we'll get back to running now" She said in a husky voice causing the women to blush a bit.   
Torres nodded before walking away. 

Arizona motioned for the both of them to stand up, a smug smile still etched in her features.

"Your crazy Z" Emily said patting the women's shoulder 

"Oh I know"

May 8, 1998

Emily ran vigorously around Rosewood. Sweat dripping down her face, breathing erratic. Her legs pumping fast. It's like she was trying to run away from her memories, except she couldn't, she would always be stuck with them. Although the particular one she just thought of wasn't   
bad it doesn't mean that there aren't other ones she would rather not think of.

It made her miss her brother and her friends. Her first years in the Army were unforgettable. It ruined her in ways no one could understand, but she also benefited from it as well. The army gave her a family. Something she has always wanted and yearned for. The Army gave her friends that's she would most likely have for life. Take Arizona Robbins for example, her and Emily have been close since then beginning of bootcamp and still keep in touch.

Then there's Avery Miller. He's a big goof ball, and the funniest person she's ever met. 

Lastly there's Hunter Chapman. He's a couple years older then the other three and some ranks higher  as well, but he still was apart of their little group anyway.

Emily missed them so much. But she would never admit it because that's just how stubborn she actually was. The one person she would admit to missing is Ashton. And she has a right to seeing as that she has absolutely no idea where he is right now or dare she say if he's even alive. So far she has been keeping it together pretty well. Since Alison has been staying with her she has been distracting her, which is a very good thing. 

Emily had grown close to the blonde and definitely felt a strong connection between the two. Like they were meant to be in each other's lives. 

Emily glanced at her wrist watch and saw that it was close to 1 pm. So she turned in the direction to her and Alison's apartment and jogged there. The brunette had promised Alison she would go to her job interview with her, and she had no intention of breaking the promise. 

Once she went up the elevator and turned her keys in the door opening it she walked inside closing the door. She saw the blonde resting comfortably on the couch reading a book already dressed. 

Alison closed her book and glanced back at Emily trying to hold in a gasp at seeing her. The brunette was wearing a skin tight tank top, very short running shorts and her hair was sleeked back into a pony tail. And what made her even hotter was the way her skin glimmered because of her sweat. 

Alison forced her self to stop staring at the brunette and glanced up at Her face to find Emily's eyebrow raised and a playful smile on her lips. 

"See something you like?" She asked the blonde

Alison blushed damnit of course she caught me she thought 

"Ew you wish" she scoffed turning her attention to her book so the brunette wouldn't catch her smile. 

"Mmm" Emily jumped crossing her arms over her chest. She then cleared her throat " I just need to take a shower, then we'll go ok?" 

"Alright" Alison answered still not picking her head up from her staring position at her book. 

Emily snagged a towel from the hall closet went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Emily walked out of the bathroom dressed in dark jeans, and tight tank top and a red flannel shirt. Her hair was blow dried and let down in soft waves. Which was the first time Alison had seen Emily with her hair down and she looked a amazing. 

Alison closed her book before rounding the couch to stand in front of the tall brunette. 

"You ready to go?" She asked. Emily nodded and gestures for Alison to lead the way. 

"Alison calm down, you need to stop freaking out" Emily stressed as the left the brew 

"Yeah but what if they think I was weird. Or, or that I don't fit their requirements!" She frantically waved her hands all over the place. Emily moved infringement of the panicked blonde and caught her flailing hands.

"Alison" she softly said making Alison's movements come to a stop. "Stop freaking out. I'm sure you did great" 

Emily's relaxed voice seemed to calm the blonde down, because her breathing was back to normal and she was no longer flailing her arms. "Ok" she whispered 

Emily nodded, gently letting Alison's hands go and tugging on her arm to follow her out of the coffee shop.


	8. Chapter 8

1998

"Emily!" Alison ran through the door landing her eyes on Emily who was sitting at the table eating cereal. 

The brunette dropped the spoon that was in her hand turning her attention to the excited blonde.

"Guess who got a new job?" She said in a sing like voice.

Emily smiled "Who?" She played along

"This girl!" She exclaimed while shaking her hips and whipping her hair with her adorable dimples popping. 

"Emily shook her head at the cute blonde "Your such a dork" she joked 

Alison just smiled and plopped down on the seat beside to Emily.

"When do you start?" Asked Emily as she resumed eating her cereal. 

"Umm tomorrow at 8:00 am" she answered and pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to Emily "Oh! The mail man told me to give this to you" 

Emily dropped her spoon again and took the envelope out of the blondes hand. It was addressed to her. Her heart rate sped up, in hopes it take from her brother. 

Alison watched as the brunette carefully opened the letter and took the paper out beginning to read it. 

Dear Fields, 

I was finally released from the hospital in Texas. I have no idea where Avery is, he left just after you did. Hunter already went back to work, and I still haven't heard anything about Ashton. I'm about to board a plane to Seattle, because I'm going to see Callie. She asked me to do I'm going to respect her wishes. I hope your doing alright Fields, I look forward to seeing you at the ceremony in a couple months. I would really like to hear from you, so please write me back.

Love,  
Arizona

Emily re read the letter about 3 times before putting it down and letting out a long sigh. There was still no word on her brother and she was trying really hard not to lose hope. 

She glanced over at Alison to find the blonde staring at her. "Who's it from?" She asked quietly

Emily took a deep breath, debating if she should tell Ali or not. 

"It's from my friend that I met in the Army" Emily said after a long pause. "She was just filling me in on how everyone was doing"

"Ohh, what's her name?" Alison asked piqued with interest. 

"Arizona Robbins" Emily breathed. She got up bringing her now empty cereal bowl with her and cleaning it in the sink "Shes been my closest friend besides my br-" she stopped her self not wanting to talk about him at the moment "Yeah she's been my friend since basic training"

Alison wanted to know who Emily was talking about before she cut herself off but decided to just let it be for now. 

"Was she deployed with you?" Alison hesitantly asked 

Emily nodded "Yes, she was in my unit along with a bunch of other people. Her and I both went to South Carolina for basic, then we went Fort Sam Houston for our Advanced individual training to become combat medics." She finished 

"Ahh I see" Alison added in understanding 

"Yeah she's actually hilarious!" Emily chuckled "This one time, we had to run this crazy amount of distance right, and she freaking slept with one of the Drill Sergeants and got out of it!" Emily laughed 

Alison had a look of disbelief written on her face. "No way" she shook her head 

"Oh yes she did! If you met her you would never think she was even capable of breaking the rules, but boy was I wrong" She continued to laugh "I guess that saying Dont judge a book by it's cover really does a apply" 

Ali laughed along with the brunette. Not just because of the funny story, it was because Emily's laugh was so contagious. Alison was so amazing seeing the brunette open up to her about stuff. 

"Yeah" her laughing came to a stop "She's probably my best friend, along with one other person" 

"Will I ever get to meet her?" Alison asked quietly, afraid of the answer

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked over at the blonde "She's actually in Seattle right now, but maybe sometime" 

Alison nodded. 

"Anyways, what would you say if I was to walk you to work tomorrow?" Emily leaned against the counter and folder her arms as she smirked 

Alison blushed under Emily's gaze "I would love for you to walk me to work" 

"Great, now speaking of work I actually have to go now" She looked at the clock before running to her room and dressing in her uniform. After getting dressed she walked back into the kitchen grabbing her keys she turned to the blonde who was seated at the kitchen table watching her 

"How about I pick you up at work, and we go out for dinner or something?" She asked. Alison could hear the nervousness in her voice. 

"That would be great Em" she answered 

Emily flashed her smile at her one last time before closing the door behind her.

Alison sat at the table just thinking about Emily. How beautiful she was, how respectful and kind she was, or how her eyes held so much warmth and safety. She felt like she belonged when she was with Emily. She always felt butterflies when Emily smiled at her and did kind things for her. Even if it was just holding the door for her. She might not know a lot about the women but she really wanted to. 

Alison also felt fear when thinking about how everyone would think of her, or how people would judge her. And her family, they would find out and take her away from Emily, she wouldnt be able to handle that. Her mother mignt not be in the front of the picture at the moment, but she'll always be lingering in the background.

***


	9. Chapter 9

1998

Emily picked up Alison, after work just like she had promised. They just finished dinner, it was about 5 pm so they still had a lot of time left until the sun went down.

"Emily where are we even going?" Alison asked impatiently 

Emily chuckled "Hold on we are almost there" She tugged the blonde in the right direction "There's this place where my parents first met. My dad would tell me they stoty about every time we passed it" She laughed in remembrance "I acually memerized the story" 

Alison and Emily walked along the side walk to their destination, Emily directing the way. Their shoulders brushed up against each other, causing Alison to feel sparks fly at the contact. She lokked over at Emily catching her gaze "Can you tell me?"

Emily paused for a moment, sighed, but began to tell the story "It was acually quite similar to how me re-met at the Brew. My father had just gotten home on some leave from the Army, so him and his friends went to 'Mixers', thats the name of the bar" Emily quicly explained 

Alison nodded in understanding matter, waiting for Emily to continue on with her story. 

"Once her walked in he bumped into my mother, causing her to spill her drink all over her" Emily chuckled "He told me, that the glare my mother sent him was the scariest thing he had ever seen"

Emily paused and sighed, but the two of them continued walking 

"My mom was extremely furious because he had ruined her shirt. But no matter how mad she was, he would still try to buy her a drink, after that night the kept bumping into each other, my mom acted like she hated him, but my dad knew that she didnt so he continued to bother her until she gave in" The brunette finished with a smile

"That was a beautiful story Em, thank you for telling me" 

Emily's gaze shies away as she tucks her hands into her jacket pockets and looks down at her feet. She shyly smiles at Alison and gives her a nod of acknowledgment. 

The girls continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Alison was happy that Emily had opened up to her again. Even if it was about her parents, it was still apart of her past and who she was. Since moving in with her, Alison found that Emily was a very hard person to read. She never really showed any real emotion, besides her eyes. Emily's eyes were everything, when they looked at Alison, she felt so special, so wanted. And that's all she's ever yearned for.

Emily was always there, even if it was just to listen to Alison's rambles about her favorite movies and tv shows. It felt really good to have a friend, Even though she didn't know much about the gorgeous brunette, Emily knew almost everything about her. Besides the fact that she was gay. She was to afraid to lose Emily. She wouldn't make if she did.

"We're here" Emily stated, suddenly breaking Alison out of her thoughts. 

Emily walked a little bit a head of the blonde and held the door open for her "After you" 

Alison nodded and walked through the door with Emily following behind her. Once inside Alison took in her surroundings. The place was definitely old fashioned. There was a bar to the left when you walk in, and a huge make shift dance floor to the right, and in the middle stood a beautiful shiny black piano. There were people drinking and eating at the bar, while others, assuming people their age were dancing 'Smooth Criminal' by Michael Jackson

"Oh my gosh!" Alison squealed "This is my favorite song! Lets go dance" The excited blonde took grip on Emily's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Not that Emily out up a fight anyways, since she loved to dance, she shared that hobby with her brother. They began dancing since as long as she could remember.

Pam Fields was in the kitchen making lunch for her family. She didnt usually make lunch, but Wayne was home for the first time in 5 months so was going to make the most of it. She had the radio blasting on her favorite station. 

The twins were now 7 years old, time goes by fast. The both of them were huddled up in the living room playing games with their father, using up all the time they had with him until he left the following day.

Pam continued to prepare lunch, until Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal' came on then she heard her daughter screech. The mother smiled, because she knew that it was Emily's favorite song. 

Emily jumped up from her spot on the floor grabbing her brothers hand and dragging him into the kitchen. Wayne also got up and followed his children, chuckling softly at their antics. 

Once in the kitchen Emily spun around, twirled jumped, threw her hands in the air. Giggles filled the air, as both her children danced and sang along to the music. Soon Pam stopped what she was doing and danced along with them.

"Come on Dad!" Emily yelled, the smile never leaving her face. 

"Yeah Dad come on!" Ashton added 

Wayne gave in and danced along with his family. Happy, knowing that he only had one more deployment left, and he would be home for good.

Emily smiled at the memory of her father, as she allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor by Alison. She followed Alison onto the middle of the dance floor, until the blonde stopped and spun around to face her, greeting her with bashful smile.

Alison began sing and dance along to the music, attempting to get Emily to follow. The brunette playfully rolled her eyes, but soon found her self getting lost in the music. She tore off her jacket leaving her in a tight black t-shirt. 

"Woah! go Em!" Alison cheered. Surprised by how well Emily's shirt fit her, showing her toned body. Alison was sure she was drooling at this point. Emily took Alison's hand in hers and twirled her around. 

The jumped around dancing, song after song went by. They were having the time of their lives, and they were together. They danced so much they forgot about eating. 

The both of them were out of breath, from dancing so hard. After all their crazy dancing a slow song came on. it was 'Faithfully' by Journey. Alison and Emily halted their movements, unsure of what to do. All the couples around were dancing with each other, as both women stood on the middle of the dance floor gazing into each others eyes. 

Deciding that it was finally time to step it up, Emily cleared her throat and held her hand out for the blonde women to take. "May I have this dance Ms. DiLaurentis?"

Alison glanced at the women's outstretched hand, then up to her face. She worried briefly about how people react to seeing to women slow dancing together, but the thought soon got pushed aside as soon as her eyes met the brunettes. Everything was forgotten.

Alison placed her hand in Emily's, their gaze never breaking. Emily gently pulled the blonde's body closer to her own. Alison rested her arms over the taller girls shoulders, as she felt Emily's hands land on her hips. Alison nervously glanced around to see people staring at them. They were shooting glares in their direction, she hated it. The blonde tried to pull away, but was quickly stopped by Emily's grip tightening. 

"Look at me" Emily whispered, Alison obeyed "Dont worry about them, they dont matter" 

Emily's arms wrapped around the blonde's lower back pulling her in closer. Alison gasped as their body's came in contact. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, flying all the way up to her chest. "They're not important" 

Alison could feel Emily's breath on her face, sending shivers down her spine. Alison looked away from the bystanders and into Emily's mesmerizing gaze. Her eyes held so much safety and warmth. Alison got lost in her eyes, it felt amazing. She eventually moved closer resting her head on Emily's chest, as the song went on. Emily sighed in contempt and leaned her cheek on the side of Alison's head.

Everything in the world seemed to stop, as Alison allowed herself to get lost in Emily. It was just them, there were no people sending them disgusted glares, her mother wasn't there to tell her how wrong in is. It was just them. For just those couple minutes, it felt there were no problems. That everything was ok, she was ok, and she was wanted.

The song came to an end. Alison lifted her head from its place under Emily's chin effectively locking her eyes with the taller girls. Before they knew what was happening, both of them were leaning in. Both their hearts were beating so fats they couldnt get a decent breath. Alison could feel the brunettes breath on her cheeks. Just before their lips touched, Emily whispered "You are what's important" then leaned forward, closing the gap between them. 

Alison's eyes fluttered closed, gasping as Emily's lips covered her own, her world exploding into shards of molten light. Alison slid one hand behind Emily's neck, pulling her in closer. While the other, clenched the back of Emily's shirt. Alison clung onto Emily, as if the girl would disappear if she let go. Their lips molded to one another, like they were made for each other. The kiss never sped up, it stayed slow and passionate. Emily and Alison didnt know how long, they stood kissing in the middle of the dance floor. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, but they didnt care.

All that mattered was each other

Emily slowly detached their lips, drawing back softly, but not breaking the body contact. Alison whimpered at the lose of Emily's lips, her eyes fluttered open, and was met with Emily's chocolate brown ones filled with admiration staring down at her. 

"Wow" was all Alison said. She was on top of the world right now 

"Wow indeed" Emily spoke. Also surprised at the intensity of their kiss.

The eventually broke apart and glanced around to find everyone staring at them with wide eyes, like they had never seen two women kiss before. Although the more Alison thought about it, they probably hadn't 

Emily held her hand out to the blonde once again throwing daggers at the people glaring at them "Come on Ali" She spoke gently "Lets go home" Alison nodded, lacing her fingers through Emily's, and following Emily out the door.      

***

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like they are going to get together really fast but they aren't. This chapter was really slow and so will the next couple because its setting up for stuff later. Thanks for reading chapter 1!!  
> ~Sky


End file.
